Roller Coaster
by chickflicks1
Summary: Santana Lopez-Pierce is an award winning singer with a unique voice and incredible fan base. Her husband, Hollywood A-Lister Brett Lopez-Pierce is currently in Iraq serving for his country fulfilling his late fathers wish. They go through many ups and downs. But life is just a roller coaster.


**Roller Coaster**

Santana Lopez-Pierce is an award winning singer with a unique voice and incredible fan base. Her husband, Hollywood A-Lister Brett Lopez-Pierce is currently in Iraq serving for his country fulfilling his late fathers wish. They go through many ups and downs. But life is just a roller coaster.

Chapter One

"Daddy?" Two year old Isabella carefully touched the screen examining the figure on the other side slowly.

"Yeah boo. It's me" Brett replied with a nod and a loving smiling on his face. He looked at his family sitting all cuddled up together. Santana sitting Indian style whilst one year old adopted daughter Penelope sat on her right and twin brother Jacob sat on her left. Isabella currently sitting behind Penelope playing with her hair. He left a pang on his chest, he wanted to be there hugging his wife whilst his kids were sitting on his laps.

"Hey baby. We miss you." Santana stated, she knew her eyes had become a dam battling with tears that were at the brim of cascading down her cheeks. "When are you back babe?"

"6 months my love, I can't wait! I can't wait to see you. To see Bella and Jacob and Penelope. I can't wait to see my family. 6 months baby, then I'm back home for good." Brett answered strongly.

"But that's so long daddy. You haven'ts even gots to hold me or little brother and sister up yet." Isabella innocently said whilst subconsciously came closer to the screen.

"Sergeant. Time's up." A voice in the background was heard.

"Guys, I have to go now. I will see you very soon. San, baby, my beautiful wife I love you so much and I can't wait to see you. Isabella, I love you boo; be good to mommy and the little twins sweetheart. Jacob, I love you son, keep holding on. Penelope, precious I love you so much. I will see you sooner rather than later. Bye. Daddy loves you." Suddenly the screen went off and the Skype menu popped back up.

Santana held her kids closer whilst she counted down the days until her husband was home.

* * *

Santana has just gotten a call from a PA talking about her going to The Ellen Show in two days since the Grammys will be happening in a couple of days. Since her schedule was clear and it was she was a good friend with Ellen she could never say no.

She smiles and strolled to her car to pick her children up from a certain Broadway divas' home. A few paparazzi caught up with her before she got into her car and snapped a few pictures commenting on how her life was doing since her husband is in Iraq.

She was dressed in a blue dress with knee high military boots and her husbands dog tag around her neck. Some fans came ans took some photos with her until she left and took of in her car.

After about 20 minutes of driving, she reached the Berry-Fabray household, she quickly entered the code to open the gates and drove towards the grand mansion. She let her self in like she normally does and headed straight to the garden knowing her best friend and her children were hanging out there.

"Gosh Santana, you could knock you know or at least tell us you're here." Quinn stated since she got a little terrified when Santana just came from no where.

"You have my kids in here. I don't have to knock." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and the Latina made herself comfortable. When the kids heard their mothers voice, whatever activity they were doing became less interesting and they ran towards their mom.

"Mommy!" Isabella engulfed Santana is a hug whilst Penelope and Jacob tried to catch up with the fast two year old.

When the one year old twins got a hold of their mom, Santana's motherly instinct came out and she put her arms around her kids. Rachel looked up from her phone and decided to snap a few pictures whilst she adored the scene showing.

"Seriously Berry, you really need to take pictures of my family?" Santana said teasingly as her children went back to the activities that are now interesting them again.

"The pictures I take can go for a lot of money on blogging and gossip sites Lopez. Anything with you in is going for a lot of money"

"Bitch common, I am Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Santana, how the hell are you wearing those boots right now. It's like a hundred degrees out here. Your feet must be burning, take them off." Quinn added whilst observing Santana's outfit choice.

"Sorry mom. It matched my outfit ok? But if it makes you feel any better, I'll take them off." As Santana took her boots off, the spoke for hours catching up with the latest gossip and news.

* * *

"Pierce. It has been a pleasure working with you and I wish you all the luck when you get back home. Thank you for you're bravery out here and I look forward seeing you on the award ceremony. That is all"

"It has been my honor sir. I am happy to have served my country and It has been my pleasure working with you."

Brett was beyond excited. He has planned a surprise visit to see his family earlier. He has started packing his bags a fortnight ago.

"I hope you won't forget be Brett boy!" Mark, Brett's closest friends said as he came in. "By the way, I heard about you surprising your family by going on Ellen. Seriously, that's priceless; great idea bro."

"Well, you know. I like to make an appearance! I obviously won't forget you dude. Keep in touch my man! I love you kid." He stated when hugging it out with his best friend.

"I love you too man. I will see you soon."

* * *

Even though it had been an 17 hour flight, and he was jet-lagged and had a he was very tired. He could not contain his excitement. Today was the day he was surprising his family on The Ellen Show. He was sitting on the back of the car, on the way to the studio.

"Glad to have you back on American ground, Brett!" Ellen shouted when she saw one of her favorite actors walk in. A round of applause by staff and team erupted and Brett could only smile and bow at the wonderful gesture.

"It was a long flight but I'm glad to be home."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Santana Lopez-Pierce with her children, Isabella, Jacob and Penelope Lopez-Pierce." A song played in the background as the audience got up on there feet and applauded the family whilst the came in.

"Nice to see you again Ellen. Thank you for having me." Santana said politely. "Kids, say hi to Auntie Ellen."

A chorus of 'hellos' came from the children whilst the crowd took in the cuteness of the children.

"So the Grammys is coming up and you're up for an award for best female artist?" The crowd cheered and whistled.

"That's correct, yeah." Santana blushed.

"You must be thrilled. Seriously you are a superstar Santana."

For twenty minutes they chatted about Santana's music, life, kids and now the topic of Brett arose.

"So the last time you saw him was nearly 3 years ago?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, it's been hard. But you can't do anything can you?"

"Do you regularly talk. Meaning writing, calling, video messaging?"

"We write a lot but video messaging is once every 5 months and we recently videoed him."

"What if I told you I got a hold of the team in Iraq and you can video call him today?" Ellen asked with a devious smile on her face.

"What? That'd be great! Oh my!" Santana was out of words. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. The nearby TV started to fuzz and then her handsome husband wearing his uniform with the United States flag behind him appeared.

"Hey honey. Hey kids." Brett said.

"DADDY!" Jacob shouted and the audience 'awed'. The little boy snuggled closer to her mom whilst his twin sister did the same.

"Hey baby! Wow. I can't believe this. Hey." Santana managed to say even though her voice was breaking at every other word.

Suddenly the screen went off and then on and again, the screen became fuzzy and Brett could no longer be heard clearly.

"Daddy where'd you go?" Little Penelope asked looking at the screen.

"Right here baby doll." Brett exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the open stage. The Lopez-Pierce all turned their heads around and saw their missing piece standing looking at them with adoration.

Isabella quickly got a hold of her little brother and sisters hands and ran towards her father. A chorus of 'daddy' was being shouted whilst the crowd roared with cheers and whistles. Santana got up just as quick and ran to her husband.

The family embraced, hugging and crying and muttering loving things to one another.

"Daddy?" Isabella said whilst she hung onto her father closer.

"Yes boo."

"Don't go again. I wills miss you too much."

"I won't baby. I won't."

* * *

**Right. I kinda got the idea because I watched some soldiers coming home videos from Ellen so I thought I'd write a fic.**

**Please tell me if I should carry on or if I should never write again. I hate writing but fanfics are an exception.**

**Review this shit people of Earth.**


End file.
